Developmental funds provide an essential base of support for the strategic initiatives of the Vanderbiltlngram Cancer Center (VICC) consistent with its overall planning processes. During the current project period, this support was applied in three areas: 1) recruitment of new faculty, 2) support of pilot projects and 3) the development of a new shared resource. A total of nine new faculty members were provided with recruitment support; a significant number of them have obtained peer-reviewed funding. A total of 27 pilot projects were funded over the project period with a significant publication and subsequent funding record. Finally, developmental funds supported the Survey and Biospecimen Shared Resource, now being presented as an established shared resource in this application. Given the continued growth in the VICC overall research enterprise and the successful use of developmental funds in the current project period, a new request of $725,000 per year is felt to be justified. This would be allocated as $450,000 per year for new faculty recruitment in targeted strategic areas, including but not limited to cancer genetics, genomics and epigenetics, cancer drug discovery, personalized cancer medicine. Phase I investigations, cancer epidemiology and population-based research, cancer control and hematologic and neurologic malignancies. A request of $275,000 per year will support three types of pilot projects: 1) highly innovative projects focusing on proof-of-concept or translational research, 2) preliminary collaborative investigations leading to multi-investigator grants, and 3) projects that closely align to our strategic plan in order to enhance key initiatives. The VICC has a proven track record in the stewardship of these funds. The current request, in concert with the continued commitment of VICC discretionary funds, enables the Director to support activities critical to the sustained research excellence of the VICC.